The present disclosure relates to access devices, implants, expandable devices, and other medical devices, for example cannulas, needles, stents, scaffolds, fasteners, etc. Traditional access devices (i.e. cannulas) may include a straight, fixed diameter tube which a surgeon may use to maintain a passage to a desired access area in a body portion of a patient. Traditional devices may require the surgeon to make an incision and a straight, full depth access opening order to insert the access device into the body portion. This may result in unnecessary damage to good tissue in order to reach the access area. Also, traditional devices may be straight thereby prohibiting access around the numerous curves and passages throughout the body. Traditional devices may also be non-expandable or have features obstructing the passage of the access device, which may limit the introduction of objects through the access device. It would be desirable to provide access devices which may not require a straight, full depth incision, may be introduced through a relatively small and/or natural opening in the body, may be navigated around natural curves and body passages, and/or allow access for objects.